1. Field
The following description relates to a user authentication method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For user authentication, biometric information of a user is used to authenticate the user. For example, to authorize a payment service, a fingerprint of a user may be provided. However, when the biometric information is exposed or replicated due to hacking, it may become difficult or undesirable to use the hacked biometric information in an authentication method. For example, when a fingerprint of a user is exposed or replicated, the fingerprint may no longer be effective for user authentication.